


News at 9 with the Avengers

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers tv show, Best Friends, Domestic Avengers, Multi, News at nine, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: The Avengers are a huge cuddly group and someone wants to film them for a week and put a compilation of it on their TV show... What could be revealed...





	News at 9 with the Avengers

“Tony, what are you building on the table?!” Pepper asked in horror, fearing her husband was building a second Ultron. Then she frowned and looked closer. Tony was working on the new Stark phone and the so-called Ultron was actually in the shape of a large dog. The breed couldn’t be seen as parts and limbs lay everywhere. Tony looked up, “oh, hey Pep! Peters building is actually, it’s a body for his ai so she can help him more. If it works we’re thinking about building more that can be coded to be service dogs. Help people without having to train dogs. The robot dogs will also be cheaper as there’ll be no food required and will have self-recharging batteries. The dogs would also be able to develop friendships with people and if their owner were to die their minds could be put into a new animal if they want retirement or they could help another person. All of Peter’s idea.” Tony smiled fondly at the thought of his protege. Pepper saw it and smiled. “He really is your adopted kid!” Pepper smiled at Tony grew suddenly flustered. “Well, maybe, anyway Pepper sweetie, what do you need? You normally just get Fri to remind me of anything important,” Tony smirked as he put down the phone. Pepper sighed, “Well, my PR team have recently been asked by 9 o’clock news if they can film a week with the Avenger's team. I think it’s a good idea but I thought I better check with the team first before agreeing. You up for it?” Pepper asked. Tony frowned then slowly nodded. “You’re gonna have to ask the rest of the team though. Want me to?” Tony suggested and Pepper sighed gratefully, “Could you?” she said as she headed out the room. Tony sighed and reached for his phone. Avengers group chat on twitter

* * *

 

 

TStark @IAmIronman

Hey @Capsicle, @IAmNotACyborg, @SpiderMama, @SpiderBaby, @NotSoGentleGiant, @BestBirdGuy, @OnYourLeft, @Android2.0, @GODOFTHUNDER, @DaWeirdTwins and @LadyLokes, Peppers pr team wants permission to let a film crew set cameras in the compound and film us for a week. It won’t be live, a compiled version sorted by @BossLady. What do you say?

 

ManOutOfTime @Capsicle

Seems like a good idea for boosting PR Tony. I'm in!

 

JBBarns @IAmNotACyborg

Uh, sure but I won’t act normal.

 

Widow @SpiderMama

Same ^^^ 😉

 

 Underoos @SpiderBaby

Uh, @IAmIronman? No-one knows my identity. R u planning on revealing it during the film thing?

 

TStark @IAmIronman

First, it’s a weeklong tv show on for an hour at seven every night. Secondly, guess so, you turned eighteen a month ago so why not?

 

WitchyAndSpeedy @DaWeirdTwins

Touch our best friend/ adopted a little brother and we will kill you. Slowly.

 

TeenageGirlGoddess @LadyLokes

^^^ I’ll help. 🙂

 

TStark @IAmIronman

Ok... that’s creepy even by your standards. Birdbrain! Help!

 

CawCawM******s @BestBirdGuy

@IAmIronman you're on your own!

 

TStark @IAnIronman

Betrayal @BestBirdGuy betrayal!

 

Underoos @BabySpider

Hey @IAmIronman? I’m not coming to the lab 2day as I’m training with @SpiderMama, @LadyLokes and @DaWeirdTwins.

 

Widow @SpiderMama

Got that right @SpiderBaby :)

 

ManOutOfTime @Capsicle

Don’t hurt each other too bad!

 

CawCawM**********r @BestBirdGuy

Good luck with that @Capsicle

 

JBBarns @IAmNotACyborg

Give up @Capsicle you know that won’t work...

 

Widow @SpiderMama

When does the filming week start and how will they be shown?

 

TStark @IAmIronman

Starts next week and will be compiled into a series of episodes on the next Sunday. The day of the complication.

* * *

 

 

The day of the compilation...

All the Avengers are gathered in their common room around the massive ceiling to floor television. An advert for Avengers merchandise is on. 

“Why is that mid-guardian wearing a shirt with the Captin’s shield on? Does the captain no longer need it?” Thor asked and everyone laughed at his confused expression. Then the Avengers symbol appeared on the wall and everyone fell silent. They didn’t know what was going to be shown but as Pepper asked Steve and Natasha if they were alright to be revealed as a couple (they were and only Pepper and Fury knew so the team would be finding out today) they knew this would be funny. The week had been brilliant and everyone soon forgot about the cameras so they were all acting like a massive family again. Yep, this was gonna be fun... 

 

The logo disappeared and was replaced by the team in the morning - 

Steve and Natasha were the only ones who could be called ‘awake’ (besides Peter) and both were cooking the breakfast. Everyone had different preferences and favourite foods. Once the food was finished the duo took it to the Avengers who were laying about on the sofas - still half asleep.

Clint was woken to the smell of a large stack of seeded toast and butter. Tony was drawn out of his lab with a lure of a Spanish omelette. That plus a bucket of heavily caffeinated coffee. Seriously, the genius was like a zombie until he got that damn coffee. Wanda was curled up next to Vision, with her brother glaring at the android from his place at Clint’s feet. The twins looked up as they got handed a huge tray loaded with bread **,** butter, honey, milk, Trdelník and apples. Their favourite, like back in Slovakia. Vision didn't eat anything but he doesn't need to so that's fine. Thor was still collapsed on the floor after breaking the couch and he was curled up under his cape holding his hammer like a teddy bear. Natasha rolled her eyes and put five boxes of pop tarts by the specially modified toaster. The toaster in question had twenty slots as Thor got hungry and claimed the last 'refused to give him his food back' which resulted in a crying Thor and a broken toaster. Sam was easy as he was never here before lunch so they didn't have to make him anything, same with Pepper. Peter just made himself some cereal and was studying a physics problem in his suit, the mask pulled off the lower half of his face. Bucky was reading silently in the corner and gratefully accepted a berry-flavoured calory rich smoothie from Steve. Bruce had already taken his given cup of tea back to his lab, he wouldn't be seen until lunch now. Loki was curled up in her book castle with a fluffy blanket and a stack of puffy pancakes covered in lemon syrup. An oversised hoodie obscures all her features.

Looking around and realising the rest of the team had food Steve produced two bowls- one considerably larger than the other - full of kasha (a type of Russian porridge).

Natasha squealed quietly so only steve and the cameras heard it. The camera zoomed in on the two long enough for Natasha to be seen hugging Steve and smiling wildly before it cut to the Avengers logo and the adverts.

* * *

 

 On Twitter

Daveyboy @IHeartRomanogers

Omgomgomgomgomg!!! This is sooooo sweet!!!!

 

Vixen @FoxyLady

Steve 'n Nat r such parents! 

 

Avengers @No.1Fan234185

They have team breakfasts!!!???

 

TeenageGirlGoddess @LadyLokes

 Actually @No.1Fan234185 we all live together so it's only logical we eat together.

 

PopTartGuy @GODOFTHUNDER

MY SISTER IS CORRECT! WE ALL EAT TOGETHER FOR EVERY MEAL!

 

ILOVEU @No.1Fan 46834

Sister?! And btw, @No.1Fan234185, I'm the No.1 fan!

 

TeenageGirlGoddess @LadyLokes

Thanks for that, you imbecilic idiot! Yes, I'm a girl. I don't care what u think. Nvm

 

Daveyboy @IHeartRomanogers

Waitwaitwaitwait. Are we just gonna skip over how close the Cap and the Widow are??? Is that normal... _#RomanogersShip_

 

TStark @IAmIronman

@IHeartRomanogers has a point. They r v close. Y? @Capsicle @SpiderMama care to answer?  _#RomanogersShip_

 

CawCawM******s@BestBirdGuy

He has a point. They're closer than 'just friends'... I know nat the best   _#RomanogersShip_

 

ManOutOfTime @Capsicle

No comment

 

Widow @SpiderMom

^^^   ...and why is _#RomanogersShip_ trending. Wait, nvm

 

TStark @IAmIronman

Uggggg! Well, we'll find out later... I hope

 

Puppies!!! @CatsStink

Shhhh! The ads are over! It's starting again and my phone is bussing nonstop!

_1057 people have liked this_

 

Puppies!!! @CatsStink

Wow....... that's a lot of ppl...

* * *

 

  The video starts as soon as the ads and logo have finished, almost all the avengers are passed out in the common room with their partner.   Two small children who look to be about five and two are napping on a huge fluffy beanbag in the corner. 

A few seconds passed in silence before light from a doorway filled the room and two people walked over to the twins.

"Mikala, Layla what have we told you about two about not leaving our floor! Me and daddy were worried sick!" Natasha said as she softly picked up the blonde-haired green-eyed little boy while the man with her, Steve, sat the red-haired blue-eyed girl on his hip and began speaking softly to her in Gaelic. Natasha turned to steve

"I'm gonna get Mikala back to bed," she turned to her son, "And in the morning we will be talking about why you took your sister out of the safe zone, OK мой мальчик?" The boy nodded and nuzzled into his Mama's side. Natasha smiled a soft smile rarely seen before turning to her husband with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Steve asked and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Can you put Layla on the beanbag, cover her up, clean up after the other children," with that she nodded to the Avengers and they both smirked, " then put our youngest to bed, before going to bed yourself?" she asked and Steve smirked good-naturedly.

"Yes Ma'am, right away. As long as you get to sleep after Mikala is in bed,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
